


Perchance

by plenitude



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Surrogacy, children-rearing, weishin as parents, wonyoung and jinwoo are twins
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plenitude/pseuds/plenitude
Summary: Jinhyuk berharap bahwa di dunia ini tercipta mesin waktu, tapi sayangnya, hidup tidak pernah sesederhana itu.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 13





	Perchance

_perchance, adv.:_

Biasanya, yang pertama kali menyambut Jinhyuk kala ia menjejakkan kaki ke rumah adalah bau masakan yang Wooseok masak untuk makan malam keluarga mereka. Diikuti suara gaduh anak-anaknya yang sibuk melakukan hal-hal yang sangat khas mereka—Minhee yang ditugaskan untuk mengajari Jinwoo untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, Wonyoung yang menelepon temannya untuk membicarakan segala sesuatu yang berbau perempuan (Jinhyuk will _never_ relate), dan Jinwoo yang berulangkali mengeluh dan meminta waktu istirahat karena ia kepingin main game, atau menonton televisi. Wooseok tidak akan menyambutnya ketika ia mengemukakan pada seisi rumah bahwa ia telah pulang, namun Jinhyuk tidak akan pernah melewatkan menit-menit pertamanya di rumah untuk tidak menghampiri Wooseok di dapur dan mencium pipinya. Setelah itu, Jinhyuk akan mandi, dan waktu makan malam keluarga kecil mereka akan dimulai.

Biasanya.

Tapi pada hari ini, Jinhyuk pulang ke rumah lebih lambat setengah jam dari biasa akibat salah satu intern yang terlambat menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dia tidak memberitahu Wooseok tentang hal itu, jadi Jinhyuk kira keluarganya akan menunggunya untuk makan malam seperti biasa, walaupun Wooseok dan Wonyoung akan menggerutu mengenai waktu makan yang terlalu larut tidak baik bagi tubuh. Bapak tiga anak itu menyiapkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan omelan dari anggota keluarganya, tapi ketika ia membuka pintu rumah, yang terdengar justru bukan keluhan dari Wonyoung, atau gerutuan dari Wooseok. Melainkan.. denting sendok-garpu?

“…masuk jurusan apa?”

“Broadcasting, Oom, sama kayak Jinwoo.”

“Oh, sekelas sama Jinwoo?”

“Nggak, Oom. Kelas kami sebelahan.”

“ _Ayah pulang_ ,” adalah apa yang Jinhyuk katakan kemudian sembari melangkahkan kaki ke ruang makan. Harum masakan memenuhi ruangan seakan baru dihangatkan dan perut Jinhyuk berbunyi pelan, tapi ada satu hal yang menjadi pusat anomali pada hari ini. Meja makan mereka terisi lima dari delapan, dengan kursi di kepala meja (tempat Jinhyuk) yang kosong. Minhee menatapnya dengan senyum penuh keusilan. Jinwoo yang indiferen. Wooseok yang menatapnya seakan menegur _kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang_. Wonyoung yang badannya seakan-akan menegang ketika mendengar suaranya.

Dan satu orang pendatang baru, anak remaja tanggung yang tidak dia kenal. _Tamu._

“Duduk dulu, makan. Aku ambilin nasinya.” Wooseok bertitah, maka tak ada kuasa bagi Jinhyuk untuk menolak. Ia duduk di kursi tempat ia makan—kursi di kepala meja—yang membuatnya bisa lebih leluasa untuk memerhatikan anggota keluarganya, dan… sosok tamu yang belum dikenalnya ini. Wooseok pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan satu mangkuk nasi tambahan, membuat suasana menjadi hening sesaat walaupun Minhee masih tersenyum-senyum usil entah apa alasannya.

“Siapa ini? Temannya Adek?” Jinhyuk penasaran, sesungguhnya, tapi dia heran kenapa anak-anaknya tidak ada yang buka suara. Tampilan tamunya terlalu kecil untuk jadi teman Minhee, soalnya. Anak SMA kelas tiga tidak sekecil ini, walaupun pertumbuhan Jinwoo sebentar lagi mulai menyamai kakaknya. Lagipula tadi dia dengar, satu jurusan dengan Jinwoo?

Wooseok datang dengan satu mangkuk nasi dan sepasang sumpit serta sendok makan, namun alih-alih dia diberi kecupan seperti biasa, pundaknya ditepuk agak keras. Alis Jinhyuk mengerut bingung dan menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan seribu tanda tanya, tapi Wooseok memilih bungkam.

“Sebenarnya bukan temen _temen_ Adek, sih,” Jinwoo angkat suara kemudian, sebelum menyumpit satu daging ke dalam mulut.

Kerutan di dahi Jinhyuk semakin dalam.

“Maksudnya?”

“Ayah,” kali ini Wonyoung yang buka suara, bahunya masih kaku. Tapi keburu dipotong oleh Minhee, “Kakak udah gede Yah, sekarang, udah main pacar-pacaran.”

“Abang!”

“Coba ulangi,” Jinhyuk tidak jadi menyuap nasi. Sendoknya dikembalikan lagi ke permukaan meja. ”Kakak yang ngomong, bukan Abang.”

"Ayah…" Anak gadisnya merengek, tapi bagi Jinhyuk, ini bukan suatu hal yang tepat untuk sebuah rengekan.

" _Wonyoung_." 

Dia sudah menyebut nama dan nadanya sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah, dan anak-anaknya tahu itu. Tak terkecuali Wonyoung. Karena itu, anak perempuannya itu menghela napas pelan, seakan-akan sedang memikul beban paling berat sedunia, sebelum mengatakan hal yang kemudian membuat Jinhyuk mengerti bahwa hari ini rasional anehnya tapi juga membuat dunia Jinhyuk seakan runtuh dengan satu kalimat, “Ini… pacar Wonyoung, Yah.”

Oh, ini maksud tepukan di pundak dari Wooseok. Nafsu makan Jinhyuk hilang seketika padahal kimchi jjigae Wooseok paling enak sedunia.

Ingatan tentang makan malam mereka bergulir sangat samar di kepala Jinhyuk. Seakan semua berlalu begitu cepat, atau memang fokus Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak ada di sana. Di kepalanya berulang suara _pacar Wonyoung pacar Wonyoung pacar Wonyoung_ sampai-sampai dia tidak mengingat bagaimana remaja laki-laki tanggung yang _berani-beraninya_ jadi pacar Wonyoung itu memperkenalkan diri. Nasi di mangkuknya bersisa setengah, suatu hal yang _sangat tidak Jinhyuk sekali_ , dan daging di mangkuk kimchi jjigaenya dihabiskan Jinwoo dan Minhee. Tatapannya juga mungkin menakuti anak itu sampai-sampai setelah acara makan malam selesai, pacar Wonyoung itu terbirit-birit pamit pergi. Wooseok masih bersikap seperti orangtua yang baik, berbasa-basi sopan dan mengatakan silakan kembali main kapan saja, tapi Jinhyuk. Sama sekali. _Tidak bisa_.

Dunia, _anak gadisnya punya pacar_.

“Kamu kenapa, sih, kaget gitu lihat si Kakak punya pacar?”

Suara Wooseok menggugah pikiran Jinhyuk yang ruwet sembari duduk menyandarkan diri pada kepala tempat tidur. Suaminya itu menghampiri tempat tidur, rambut setengah basah akibat membersihkan diri, dan pada saat biasa Jinhyuk akan menarik Wooseoknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan demi sesi pillowtalk beserta cuddle sebelum tidur, tapi. Tapi Jinhyuk masih _konslet_. Dunia, _anak gadisnya punya pacar_. “Kaget?”

“Ya, gitu. Pacarnya kamu liatin terus. Tatapanmu galak, lho. Dia takut. Wonyoung juga.”

“Bagus, deh.” Bagus, _…kan_? Bagus kalau pacarnya Wonyoung takut padanya. Bukannya harusnya memang begitu? Siapa tahu saja, siapa tahu…?

“Kenapa sih? Kamu kayak nggak seneng.” Wooseok, yang menyadari bahwa Jinhyuk sedang dalam mode tidak biasanya, membaringkan diri di kasur. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bantal. Telentang, menghadap langit-langit.

Pandangan Jinhyuk sendiri kosong, menghadap ke depan, memerhatikan TV yang dipasang pada dinding di seberang kasur mereka. Keadaannya mati, tapi Jinhyuk memerhatikannya seakan-akan TV itu sedang menayangkan berita tentang penelitian terbaru. Yang tidak disadarinya, dia menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok dengan meracau. “Ya… Wonyoung masih kecil. Baru kelas satu SMA. Kalau dia disakitin gimana? Kalau dia diapa-apain pacarnya? Kalau dia—”

“Pacarnya juga masih kecil, Jinhyuk. Mereka, kan, seumur.” Wooseok dengan sukses mematahkan racauannya, tapi bagi Jinhyuk ada sesuatu yang penting yang Wooseok lupa dan dia belum sempat mengatakan sebelum racauannya dipotong.

“Semua laki-laki itu _anjing_ , Wooseok.”

Terdengar suara gemerisik seprai, tanda Wooseok bergerak, mengubah posisi. Ketika Jinhyuk menoleh, Wooseok sudah menghadap kepadanya dengan mata nyalang. Uh, oh. _Siaga satu_. “Jadi Wonyoung _serumah_ sama sekumpulan anjing?”

“Ya… nggak gitu…” _Panik_. Wooseok lebih sering memakai nada tersebut untuk anak-anak mereka, mengingat dirinyalah yang lebih sering bertugas untuk mendisiplinkan mereka dibanding Jinhyuk yang lebih membebaskan, tapi. Pada Jinhyuk ataupun anak-anak, nada itu sama berkuasanya. Meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci, menuntut. Menantang untuk membuktikan bahwa apa yang dia kemukakan itu salah. Singkatnya, _sebuah masalah_. “Kecuali kita. Kita, kan, keluarganya. Orang lain nggak tahu. Nggak kenal Wonyoung. Nggak tahu Wonyoung sukanya apa, apa yang nggak dia suka. Aku cuma nggak mau dia kenapa-kenapa.” Lalu menggerutu, dengan suara pelan, “ _Kenapa anak-anak selalu cepet besar, sih…_ ”

Gerutuannya, ternyata, membuat Wooseok tertawa, dan hal tersebut membuat Jinhyuk merasa lega. Bahunya yang menegang karena merasa defensif kembali rileks karena suara tawa Wooseok. “Dulu kamu protes mereka cepat besar karena baju-bajunya harus sering ganti. Terus sekarang pertumbuhan mereka udah nggak secepet masih anak-anak, kamu protes lagi mereka punya pacar.”

Ada sebuah gerutuan singkat ketika Jinhyuk mengopi apa yang dilakukan Wooseok sekarang—membaringkan tubuh sepenuhnya di ranjang, kepala di bantal, saling menghadap satu sama lain. “Minhee nggak.”

“ _Minhee nggak_.” Wooseok mengangguk, menyetujui. Tapi ada senyum kecil di sana, seakan-akan dia tahu sesuatu yang Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Wooseok akan tahu. “Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak tahu kalau kamu ngancem Yuvin, nyuruh dia merhatiin Yunseong supaya nggak nyakitin Minhee. Aku heran, anaknya yang punya hubungan, kok kamu ngancemnya bapaknya. Padahal kamu ditendang Yohan pasti mengaduh-aduh.”

“Wooseok…” Jinhyuk memelas. “Itu namanya double protection. Kamu mau anak kita ngerasain sakit hati?”

“Minhee bisa jaga dirinya sendiri. Kamu tahu itu.”

“ _Tetep aja_.” Jinhyuk kukuh. Lucu, karena biasanya, di antara mereka, lebih sering Wooseok yang keras kepala sementara Jinhyuk adalah sosok yang lebih bisa menerima. Untuk urusan ini, semua terasa… terbalik. “Tetap aja aku nggak mau mereka kenapa-kenapa.”

“ _Dan_ Wonyoung juga bisa jaga dirinya sendiri.” Wooseok melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa peduli sanggahan Jinhyuk. “Lagipula, Jinhyuk—kalau mereka nggak ngerasain sakit hati, gimana mereka bisa belajar? Jatuh cinta dan patah hati itu life lesson, Hyuk. Kita nggak bisa selalu melindungi mereka terus menerus.”

Jinhyuk diam. Wooseok juga ikut diam. Sengaja, supaya Jinhyuk bisa meresapi semua perkataannya, dipikir dan diproses baik-baik. Wooseok bisa melihat bagaimana suaminya itu betul-betul memikirkan kalimatnya—terlihat dari bagaimana keningnya berkerut dan pandangan matanya yang menatap langit-langit kamar terlihat begitu berjarak. Muka berpikir Jinhyuk yang sangat ia hapal di luar kepala.

Wooseok mengelus tangan Jinhyuk, membuat pandangan Jinhyuk beralih padanya, kemudian membuka tangannya lebar-lebar tanpa suara. Membuat Wooseok dengan senang hati masuk ke dalam pelukan sang suami, membenamkan kepalanya di dadanya dengan tangan yang melingkar pada torso. Wooseok tidak pernah tidak kagum akan bagaimana geraknya dan Jinhyuk seakan in tandem dengan satu sama lain, mengingat Jinhyuk, secara otomatis dan di detik yang sama pula, juga melakukan hal yang sama. Memeluk Wooseok, mencium pucuk kepalanya, mereguk harum sampo yang ia pakai.

“Don’t be too hard on him. Pacarnya Wonyoung. _Ya_?” ujar Wooseok. Suaranya teredam dada Jinhyuk, namun bukan berarti Jinhyuk tidak mendengarnya. “Kasihan. Dia kelihatannya takut banget sama kamu. Wonyoung juga pasti bakal marah sama kamu kalau pacarnya jauhin dia karena kelakuan kamu.”

Jinhyuk berdeham.

“Lagipula, Jinhyuk,” lanjutnya. “Kayak kamu nggak inget pas ketemu sama orang tua aku kayak gimana. Langsung minta restu nikahin aku, bahkan. Lupa, ya, kalau kamu dulu sampai kebelet pipis pas ketemu ayah aku?”

Kepala Wooseok ditepuk, pelan. “Tidur,” gumam Jinhyuk, menutup pembicaraan malam itu dengan sebuah perintah sederhana.

(Jinhyuk malu kalau harus mengingatnya lagi, tapi dia bersumpah—Demi Semesta, dia tidak akan pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Wooseok. Sosok yang dipeluknya kini juga sudah punya seribu bahan blackmail untuk dirinya seorang, mungkin lebih dari seribu, bahkan, dan dia tidak bisa menambahkannya dengan _ini_.

Tidak ketika mereka sedang membicarakan tentang pasangan anak-anaknya.)

“Jadi, Oom, Tante… Kedatangan Jinhyuk ke sini…”

Jantungnya berdebar.

Ini bukan kali pertama Jinhyuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah Wooseok, tapi tidak dengan intensi seperti ini. Tidak dengan Wooseok yang menggenggam tangannya erat secara sembunyi-sembunyi, tidak dengan jantung berdebar bertalu-talu yang membuat telinga Jinhyuk jadi terasa tuli. Foto keluarga Wooseok di depannya seakan menonjok ulu hati, juga mengejek. Wooseok di situ terlihat menawan, seperti biasa, walau terlihat lebih muda (Jinhyuk rasa foto ini diambil beberapa hari setelah Wooseok wisuda). Ibunya terlihat cantik dengan senyum teramat cerah, dan Ayah Wooseok terlihat gagah dengan seragamnya.

Ayah Wooseok adalah seorang tentara.

(Jinhyuk bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahi. Untung saja tertutup rambut.)

“…adalah untuk meminta restu menikahi Wooseok.”

Hening. Ayah Wooseok dan Ibu Wooseok berpandangan, jelas. Bingung, mungkin. Selama ini memang Jinhyuk jarang datang. Hampir tidak pernah, mungkin, walau dia selalu menitipkan salam kepada orangtua Wooseok setiap kali mereka berpisah jalan setelah kencan. Sekedar cerita jelas tidak membuat orangtua Wooseok senang, bahkan percaya memberikan anaknya sepenuhnya.

Ayah Wooseok berdeham. Jinhyuk jadi kaku.

“Kenapa mendadak menikah?”

“Saya rasa… kami sudah siap, Oom,” sampai di sini Jinhyuk bingung harus berkata seperti apa. Apakah _saya_? Apakah _kami_? Tapi Wooseok sudah bilang iya, sudah menyanggupi—ada cincin di jari manis Wooseok sekarang yang melambangkan bahwa _iya, aku akan jadi milik Jinhyuk selamanya_. “Kami sudah cukup lama berpacaran—”

“Pak,” Wooseok memotong. “Kemarin Jinhyuk melamarku. Aku bilang iya.”

Alis Ibu Wooseok berkedut khawatir. Ayah Wooseok tidak merubah ekspresi, masih dengan wajah tegasnya yang mengintimidasi, tapi Jinhyuk bisa melihat adanya rona merah yang memenuhi wajah tanda marah. Jinhyuk rasa dia tidak akan bisa kembali pulang hidup-hidup.

“Kamu yakin, Wooseok?” Ibu Wooseok yang berbicara kali ini, mengambil alih. Dengan nada yang mengayomi, lugas, tapi jelas ada kekhawatiran di sana—Jinhyuk bisa mendeteksinya dengan baik. “Benar-benar yakin? Kalian masih muda, lho.”

Wooseok mengangguk. Anggukannya mantap.

Hening kembali menyelimuti, dan Jinhyuk tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk memecah keheningan. Ayah Wooseok sudah membuang pandangan dari mereka berdua, dan Ibu Wooseok menatap mereka seperti… setengah prihatin. Setengah takut? Jinhyuk terlalu kalut untuk menerjemahkan, dan semua hal ini membuatnya pusing.

Tangan Wooseok diremasnya, pelan. “Sepertinya… saya tidak diinginkan di sini. Saya juga tahu kalau mungkin ini terlalu cepat, buat Oom atau Tante… Saya pulang dulu.”

Dia tahu Wooseok melepas tangannya dengan setengah hati. Jinhyuk membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, dengan arti _semua akan baik-baik saja_ dan _kita akan bicarakan ini nanti_.

“Jinhyuk,” Ayah Wooseok berdeham. Beliau bangun dari duduknya tepat ketika Jinhyuk berdiri, bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah Wooseok, dan panggilan itu membuatnya terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan Ayah Wooseok sampaikan. “Besok, Senin, datang lagi. Kita mancing.”

Jinhyuk tidak tahu ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

Tapi toh, dia tetap datang. Lagipula, Jinhyuk mana bisa menolak? Hari itu dihabiskannya dengan memancing di salah satu danau yang entah bagaimana bisa diketahui oleh Ayah Wooseok. Jinhyuk sesungguhnya tidak bisa memancing, namun Ayah Wooseok mengajarinya. Seharian berada di sana dan mereka pulang dengan tiga gurame gemuk sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa. Katanya, hal itu karena cuaca sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ikan-ikan tersebut kurang berselera menyambut umpan. Ayah Wooseok, sekali lagi, menyuruh Jinhyuk untuk datang esok hari. Mereka akan pergi ke hutan raya di kota sebelah, katanya.

Keesokan harinya, Jinhyuk yang menyetir mobil. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Ayah Wooseok yang hari ini terasa lebih banyak berbicara dari biasa (walau tetap tidak banyak), tapi Jinhyuk rasa ada baiknya menemani. Ayah Wooseok bercerita tentang ragam tanaman dan apa-apa saja yang bisa dijadikan mata pencaharian. Ujung-ujungnya, hari itu Jinhyuk bercerita tentang proyek sainsnya saat SMA ketika dia diharuskan membuat minyak atsiri dan banyak bicara soal distilasi. Hal yang jadi aneh karena statusnya sekarang adalah seorang sarjana teknik sipil dan bukan biologi. Ayah Wooseok tidak berekspresi banyak selama perjalanan pulang, tapi mengajaknya berkemah esok hari, dua hari semalam.

Lagi-lagi, Jinhyuk tidak bisa bilang tidak.

Mereka berkemah di bumi perhutani yang mana membuat semua jadi mudah mengingat sanitasi sudah disediakan, namun bukan berarti semuanya jadi ringan. Jinhyuk harus berjibaku dengan tenda dan hal tersebut membuat Ayah Wooseok mengejeknya dengan nada yang ringan, namun toh ia tetap membantu sehingga tenda mereka dapat didirikan. Masalah makan adalah hal yang paling menyiksa Jinhyuk mengingat dia adalah manusia yang harus makan nasi, tapi toh dia bisa melampauinya. Ketika Jinhyuk mengantar Ayah Wooseok, beliau mengajaknya untuk berolahraga keesokan harinya.

Tapi permasalahannya, Jinhyuk jarang olahraga. Ayah Wooseok mengajaknya futsal dengan orang-orang satu kompleksnya, dan pada game kedua, Jinhyuk sudah menyerah kecapekan. Orang-orang tertawa, dan Jinhyuk juga—tapi di dalam hati Jinhyuk, ia sudah memaki dalam diri: bodoh sekali. Ayah Wooseok menggelengkan kepala melihatnya, namun besoknya berkata _datang lagi, pakai baju formal_.

Jinhyuk datang dengan batik dan celana bahan keesokan harinya. Yang tidak dia duga adalah dia didaulat menjadi plus one dari Ayah Wooseok untuk mengikuti wisuda S2 dari anak buah beliau, salah satu hasil dari pengabdian terhadap negara. Ayah Wooseok banyak berbicara dan tertawa dengan rekan-rekan militernya, dan Jinhyuk mendampingi di belakang dengan senyum kikuk. Dia mungkin sempat dikira sebagai pelayan kalau bukan ajudan karena badannya yang terlalu tinggi dan terlalu kurus, namun ketika salah seorang bertanya tentang siapa Jinhyuk, Ayah Wooseok mengatakan bahwa Jinhyuk adalah ‘calonnya anakku’.

Dia tidak tahu itu pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk mengingat dia dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbadan kekar dan bahu tegap sepanjang hari (Jinhyuk belajar untuk menerima afirmatif dengan kata, bukan dengan bahasa tubuh yang dikira-kira), namun Ayah Wooseok berkata pada perjalanan pulang, “Besok, ajak orangtuamu datang untuk makan malam.”

Undangannya mendadak, namun mengingat hari itu adalah hari Minggu, orangtua Jinhyuk untungnya dapat menepati undangan dengan baik. Baju mereka sederhana, sopan dan tetap rapi, walau Ibunya sempat menyuruhnya memakai jas walaupun ditolak setengah mati. Makan malam berlangsung dengan baik walau tidak terlalu banyak pembicaraan selain basa-basi, namun jelas ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan yang membuat Jinhyuk bergerak gelisah di kursinya sendiri.

“Jadi gini, Nak Jinhyuk,” Ayah Wooseok memulai pembicaraan, tepat ketika mereka sudah sampai ke bagian makanan penutup dan Ibu Wooseok telah selesai membagikan puding buah. Sayangnya, perut Jinhyuk terasa diaduk tepat ketika Ayah Wooseok membuka suara. “Sebenarnya saya nggak suka Nak Jinhyuk langsung melamar Wooseok tanpa pernah ketemu saya.”

Jinhyuk dapat merasakan tatapan mata ayah dan ibunya sendiri menghujam kepada Jinhyuk, seakan berkata ‘kamu berbuat apa lagi,’ yang membuatnya semakin gugup. Ada keringat dingin yang rasanya turun dari tengkuk, tapi untuk mengelapnya—Jinhyuk merasa _malu_. “Maaf Oom. Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa untuk itu selain maaf.”

“Saya mewakili keluarga juga minta maaf,” ujar Ayah Jinhyuk. “Saya kira Jinhyuk sudah dekat dengan keluarga Wooseok, karena Wooseok juga sudah dekat dengan keluarga kami.” Pandangannya masih menatap tajam pada Jinhyuk, membuat Jinhyuk merasa semakin kecil. “Salah saya tidak memastikan lebih lanjut.”

Jinhyuk tidak tahu apakah hal itu terdengar lucu atau tidak, tapi. Ayah Wooseok malah tertawa. Bukan tawa terbahak-bahak, namun tetap tawa—sesuatu hal yang jarang ditemukan Jinhyuk pada kebersamaan mereka seminggu kebelakang. “Tapi seminggu ini saya sengaja menyuruh Jinhyuk datang, Pak. Seminggu ini bisa dibilang saya mencoba mengenal dia.”

Reaksinya hening, bahkan dari segi keluarga Wooseok pun. Wooseok bahkan terlihat cukup terkejut. Jinhyuk sendiri tidak bisa berkomentar apapun, sesungguhnya. Bisa dibilang juga terlalu kaget—dia tidak mengira kalau tujuan Ayah Wooseok selalu menyuruhnya datang selama seminggu ini adalah untuk _itu_. Sesungguhnya, dia kira dia _dites—_ dan kalau hal itu benar, Jinhyuk sendiri menilai kalau performanya cukup buruk.

Tenggorokannya rasanya terlampau kering. Tangannya mengambil gelas miliknya, meminum air di dalamnya sampai habis.

“Karena seminggu ini saya jadi tahu seperti apa Jinhyuk,” lanjut ayah Wooseok kemudian. “Saya jadi tahu dia anak yang baik, dididik dengan baik, dan menurut cerita Wooseok yang diceritakan ibunya—juga berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Tapi yang terpenting, Nak Jinhyuk sayang dengan anak saya. Jadi, Nak Jinhyuk, saya mau kamu minta restu saya secara baik-baik kali ini.”

Untung saja Jinhyuk sudah selesai minum. Kalau tidak, dia pasti tersedak.

Tapi, begitulah. Dia masih waras untuk tidak menolak permintaan (calon) bapak mertua, jadi. Disaksikan oleh orangtuanya, orangtua Wooseok, dan Wooseok sendiri, Jinhyuk mengatakan sesuatu yang pernah dia katakan setidaknya dua kali.

“Jadi, Oom dan Tante, saya ingin… meminta restu, untuk melamar Wooseok. Untuk menjadikan Wooseok pendamping hidup saya.”

Apa yang harus dia katakan ketika ia meminta restu sepasang orang tua untuk _mengambil_ anaknya?

“Saya nggak bisa berjanji banyak—yang saya bisa janjikan adalah perpanjangan janji saya untuk Wooseok, kalau saya akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat Wooseok bahagia, dengan seluruh upaya saya. Saya mungkin nggak bisa sebaik Oom dan Tante untuk menjaga Wooseok selama ini, tapi. Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Sebagai pasangan yang setara dengan Wooseok.”

Tangannya mengelap keringat yang telah membasahi tengkuk, sebelum mengelapnya lagi pada celana. Biasanya Ibunya akan mendelik ketika melihat Jinhyuk melakukan hal ini, namun. Untuk sekali ini, Jinhyuk tidak peduli.

“Kalau dari kami…” Ayah Wooseok berpandangan dengan Ibu Wooseok, seakan sedang mengkomunikasikan sesuatu dengan tatapan mereka, lalu Ibu Wooseok mengangguk. Ayah Wooseok, kemudian, melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kami mengembalikan keputusan pada Wooseok. Biar dia yang memutuskan."

Semua mata, kini, menuju kepada Wooseok. Tak terkecuali Jinhyuk, yang kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia teringat pada cincin yang awalnya disematkan pada tangan Wooseok, ketika ia melamar Wooseok secara pribadi. Yang diterima Wooseok dengan _iya, aku mau_. Cincin yang pada akhirnya diminta Jinhyuk untuk disembunyikan sementara karena takut orangtua Wooseok merasa sakit hati melihatnya. Cincin yang kini Jinhyuk tidak tahu Wooseok simpan di mana.

Akankah cincin itu kembali ke tempatnya yang seharusnya, ke jari Wooseok? Atau justru kembali pada dirinya? “…gimana, Wooseok?”

Ada hening yang terbentang, cukup panjang. Wajah Wooseok sendiri tidak tertebak. Tatapannya minim ekspresi, misterius, menatap Jinhyuk, yang mana merasakan perutnya semakin mulas seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan ingin ke kamar mandi. Kebelet. Dia terlalu sering minum malam ini, atau hari-hari di mana dia diharuskan untuk melakukan kontak dengan Ayah Wooseok—tapi. Untuk sekarang. Jinhyuk ingin buang air kecil.

Tapi Wooseok tidak membantu.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Wooseok tersenyum kecil, masih misterius. Kelihatannya seperti menikmati sekali. Jinhyuk mulai bergerak gelisah. Tuhan, Jinhyuk tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

“Iya,” akhirnya, Wooseok bersuara. “Aku mau.”

Jinhyuk tidak langsung bereaksi, namun ayah dan ibunya menghembuskan napas lega. Mulai ada senyum-senyum penuh kelegaan dari kedua belah pihak yang dilemparkan kepada satu sama lain, seakan-akan seluruh ketegangan telah terlewati. Ayah dan ibunya mengatakan pada Wooseok untuk tidak lagi memanggil mereka dengan sebutan ‘Oom dan Tante’, dan pada Jinhyuk juga ditekankan hal yang sama dari pihak yang lain. Jinhyuk mengangguk, senyumnya agak malu. Tapi, kemudian. “Jinhyuk izin ke kamar mandi dulu, ya… Pak, Bu.”

Sebuah hal yang akan dia ingat baik-baik: _kalau kamu gugup, jangan pernah minum air banyak-banyak_.

Sebuah pengetahuan baru untuk Jinhyuk: halaman belakang rumah Wooseok penuh dengan tanaman. Seingat Jinhyuk dari cerita-cerita yang ia dengar, ibu Wooseok suka berkebun dan hobi tersebut membuat sang ibu memenuhi halaman belakang rumahnya dengan beraneka ragam tanaman. Ada anggrek di satu sisi, juga beberapa rumpun mawar, namun di sisi yang lain juga terdapat beberapa tanaman yang hasil buahnya menuju langsung ke dapur, seperti terong dan cabai. Namun, di salah satu sudut yang lain di halaman rumah Wooseok, terdapat sebuah pohon belimbing dan tepat di bawah kanopinya yang rindang, terdapat sebuah bangku ayunan yang muat untuk dinaiki dua orang.

Di situlah mereka berdua sekarang, jauh dari riuh kedua keluarga yang sibuk berbincang mengenai detil pernikahan. Kepala Wooseok bersandar di bahunya, tangannya menemukan rumah di lekuk pinggang Wooseok, dan Jinhyuk merasa bahwa ia tidak pernah lebih damai dari momen ini selama seminggu terakhir.

“Wooseok, makasih.”

Kepala Wooseok yang awalnya bersandar di bahunya, bergerak. Dagunya yang kini disandarkan, sementara ia menatap Jinhyuk lekat-lekat. “Untuk?”

“Semuanya. Untuk hubungan kita bertahun-tahun ini. Untuk nerima lamaran aku dua kali, walaupun yang kedua kali bikin aku kebelet pipis. Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Seok. Mana bisa aku hidup tanpa kamu. Makasih udah mau terima lamaran aku.”

Wooseok tertawa. “Bayaran. Aku dulu nolak kamu delapan kali. Sebelum aku sadar aku nggak butuh siapa-siapa lagi selain kamu buat ngelengkapin aku. Aku nggak mau kamu ninggalin aku, Jinhyuk. Atau lari dari aku. Aku nggak sanggup.”

Rangkulannya dipererat. “Aku nggak mau lari. Nggak mau ninggalin. Kamu terlalu berharga buat aku, Seok. Mana bisa aku ngebiarin yang berharga buat aku gitu aja? Aku diemin? Nggak aku bawa ke mana-mana?” Kata-katanya terdengar menjijikkan, tapi itu adalah kebenaran. Sebenar-benarnya _benar_. Mau jadi apa Jinhyuk tanpa Wooseok di hidupnya? Dia tidak mau membayangkan dan tidak bisa membayangkan.

Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama dan lebih banyak tahun lagi dihabiskan untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Rasanya seperti ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh masa hidup yang ia bisa ingat dengan Wooseok. Dan kalau dia tidak mengikat Woosek, membuatnya untuk tidak pergi dari sisinya, Jinhyuk merasa dia tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidup dengan sepenuh-penuhnya _hidup_. Hidup tanpa Wooseok hanya akan membuat Jinhyuk gila.

Dan rasanya Wooseok juga merasakan hal yang sama. Lelaki di rangkulannya menggeliat, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada torso Jinhyuk, _memeluknya_. Kepala Wooseok tak lagi berada di bahunya, melainkan di depannya, berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari sejengkal. Jinhyuk memerhatikan Wooseok erat-erat—matanya yang bersinar penuh kebahagiaan, helai bulu matanya, batang hidung. Dan bibir Wooseok, yang berwarna merah muda.

"Jinhyuk," Wooseok berbisik, dan menutup mata.

Itu juga yang dilakukan Jinhyuk—katakan, pada momen seperti ini, apa lagi yang kamu tunggu? Dia tahu jarak mereka lama-kelamaan semakin menipis, dengan mereka berdua yang memutuskan untuk bertemu di tengah. Ia sudah dapat merasakan napas Wooseok di wajahnya, dan dalam keadaan ini, semua orang, _Jinhyuk_ tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

_BUG!_

Dia kira itu karena Wooseok. Sebuah kepalan, mungkin— _dia ditonjok_? Alih-alih dicium? Tapi tangan Wooseok tidak sekecil ini? Dan, _lagi_. Sakit itu terulang lagi, membuatnya mengerang, sementara telinganya menangkap samar-samar suara tawa yang rasanya tidak ada sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan Jinhyuk berusaha membuka mata, berusaha membiasakan kedua matanya dengan sinar matahari yang menghujam iris matanya. Ia sadar kemudian bahwa ia tidak sedang berada pada taman belakang di rumah Wooseok seperti yang sebelumnya dia kira, melainkan kamarnya sendiri, dengan batita gembul yang tengkurap di dadanya sambil tertawa-tawa. Mukanya dipukul lagi.

“Halo, jagoan,” ia menyapa si batita yang sibuk tertawa-tawa setelah berhasil memukul wajah Jinhyuk sebanyak tiga kali. Kenapa anak Seungyoun dan Hangyul ini suka sekali memukul wajahnya? Bahkan tertawa-tawa karena wajah Jinhyuk yang kesakitan? Memang dasar bayi selalu mudah tertawa.

“Ayah udah bangun! Dohyon, kita berhasil bangunin Ayah!” itu suara Wonyoung, yang ternyata juga sudah berada di atas kasur. Sesekali, anak gadisnya melonjak dalam duduknya karena tawa.

Ah, dua bayi ini. “Kalian seneng banget ya lihat Ayah kesakitan?” Hidungnya masih terasa nyeri akibat pukulan Dohyon, tapi melihat Dohyon dan Wonyoung yang tertawa, mau tak mau Jinhyuk tersenyum. Langit di luar begitu cerah dan di pagi hari ini dia sudah disambut oleh tawa salah satu anaknya. _Apa yang bisa lebih baik dari ini_? “Muka Ayah selucu itu? Hm? Hmm?”

Dohyon dan Wonyoung makin tertawa. Jinhyuk memindahkan Dohyon ke bagian kasur yang masih kosong, untuk kemudian dengan gesit menangkap tubuh Wonyoung yang kini berusaha berkelit untuk kabur. Dibaringkannya Wonyoung di sebelah Dohyon, keduanya masih sama-sama tertawa sementara Jinhyuk mengukung mereka berdua di bawahnya. Kedua tangannya dijadikan tumpuan tubuh, sekaligus membatasi pergerakan Dohyon dan Wonyoung agar tidak kabur. “Pagi-pagi sudah ngetawain Ayah… hati-hati hidung kalian Ayah makan!”

Jinhyuk mengaum, pura-pura menjadi monster. Wonyoung dan Dohyon berteriak di sela-sela tawa, membuat senyum Jinhyuk tertarik lebih lebar sementara ia menggelitiki kedua anak itu sampai Wonyoung meminta Jinhyuk berhenti karena kehabisan napas.

Keluarga mereka punya peraturan bahwa hari libur adalah hari untuk keluarga. Tidak terkecuali hari ini, terlebih dengan fakta bahwa Dohyon dititipkan di rumah mereka. Mengasuh bayi dengan tiga anak remaja jelas satu hal yang sulit dilakukan hanya oleh satu orang dewasa (baca: Wooseok), maka Jinhyuk, jelas, harus terlibat di sana. Walaupun Minhee, Wonyoung dan Jinwoo dapat diperbantukan, mereka hanya pro untuk peran teman main bagi Dohyon.

Karena itu, matahari telah lama kembali ke peraduannya ketika Jinhyuk melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kerja Wooseok dan dirinya. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan Dohyon sudah dininabobokan. Anak-anak mereka kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing sebelum waktu tidur tiba, dan Jinhyuk teringat akan sebuah tender yang harus direview ulang, maka. Di sinilah dia, duduk di depan laptop, mengetikkan revisi demi revisi.

Sampai suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan kepala Minhee melongok di balik pintu. “Ayah.”

Dahi Jinhyuk mengerut sedikit, tapi hanya sebentar. “Masuk aja, Abang.”

Anak sulungnya itu mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, duduk di kursi beroda yang biasa dipakai oleh Wooseok untuk menuliskan karya terbarunya dan menariknya ke sebelah Jinhyuk. Suaranya agak berderit. Jinhyuk membuat catatan dalam kepala untuk mengolikannya nanti, tapi. _First thing first._ Review. Jemarinya masih terus melakukan kontak dengan keyboard, membuat bunyi _tak-tak-tak_ yang tak sepenuhnya beraturan. Terfokus penuh pada laptop dan dokumen di hadapan.

Yang mana sepertinya tidak disukai Minhee, karena. “Ayah. Abang mau tanya.”

“Hmm?”

“Ayah! Abang serius! Liat Abang dulu.”

Jari-jari Jinhyuk yang awalnya lincah bergerak di atas keyboard kini terdiam. Kepalanya menoleh kepada anak sulungnya yang kini mengerutkan dahi, kentara sebal tidak diperhatikan. _Ah, anak-anak_ , dalam hati ia berkata, dengan sayang. Tangan kanannya kini mengelus kepala Minhee, memberikan sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan sementara dia tersenyum. “Iya Abang, Ayah save kerjaan dulu, ya?”

“Iyaaa. Cepeeet.”

Setelah Jinhyuk puas menekan beberapa kali icon berbentuk disket (jaga-jaga—dokumennya berisikan tender seharga dua miliar), barulah ia menghadapkan diri sepenuhnya ke arah Minhee. Anaknya itu puas sekali mencebik, yang mana bagi Jinhyuk selalu terlihat lucu. Padahal Minhee sebentar lagi akan memasuki bangku kuliah. Apa ini adalah hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh setiap orang tua? Mungkin… Jinhyuk tidak tahu pasti. “Jadi, Abang sayang. Mau ngomong apa?”

Kursi Minhee sengaja ditarik Jinhyuk mendekat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah anaknya, sementara yang ditatap mengigiti bibir bagian bawah. Terlihat ragu? Tapi toh, Jinhyuk tetap sabar menunggu sampai akhirnya Minhee memutuskan untuk buka suara. “Ayah… soal Kakak kemarin…”

“Kakak kenapa?”

“Ayah seprotektif itu sama Kakak punya pacar, tapi waktu Abang ngenalin pacar kok Ayah biasa-biasa aja?” Mata Minhee kini mengilatkan sesuatu yang lain. Bukan ragu, kali ini. Lebih ke… _menuntut._ “Kenapa perlakuan Ayah ke Abang sama Kakak beda? Karena Kakak anak kandung Ayah dan Abang bukan? Tapi kok kalau masalah anak kandung Papa nggak seprotektif itu sama aku?”

“Abang…” Jinhyuk memerhatikan anak sulungnya itu lekat-lekat. Rambut hitamnya, yang dicat pirang saat liburan dan sempat membuat Wooseok panik, ujung-ujungnya tidak lagi kasar akibat proses bleaching. Kulitnya, yang putih semacam vampir, yang sempat membuat Jinhyuk bertanya-tanya dari mana gen kulit putih tersebut berasal—dari Wooseok, atau dari ibu kandungnya. Hidungnya yang bangir, dan senyumnya yang penuh keceriaan. Dan matanya… persis mata Wooseok. “Minhee. Dengerin Ayah?”

Minhee mengangguk. Tatapannya masih menuntut jawaban, tapi dalam kepala Jinhyuk kini, dia bisa membayangkan bahwa _kalau saja_ waktu bisa diulang dan Minhee kembali dalam wujud kanak-kanaknya, Jinhyuk pasti akan membawa tubuh Minhee ke dalam pangkuannya untuk dipeluk sementara dia menjelaskan seluruh alasannya, seluruh sebab… _seluruh jalur pikirannya_. “Walaupun Minhee anak kandung Papa, tapi bukan berarti Minhee bukan anak Ayah. Minhee anak Ayah.” Betapa Jinhyuk ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Minhee sekarang juga dan melindunginya dari dunia adalah suatu hal yang dalam satu waktu dimengerti dan tidak dimengerti Jinhyuk. Sayangnya, Minhee tumbuh terlalu cepat bagi dirinya yang mulai menua dan dia sadar bahwa anak sulungnya sudah terlalu tinggi untuk menyembunyikan kepala di dadanya, bahunya terlalu lebar untuk ia timang-timang seperti saat ia masih bayi. “Minhee bukan anak kandung Ayah, tapi waktu kamu masih di perut ibumu, Ayah sangat menanti Minhee. Sama kayak Papamu.”

Anak sulungnya menatapnya tidak mengerti. Dan Jinhyuk, _mengerti—_ Minhee dulu memang terlalu kecil untuk mengerti konsep surogasi, dan mungkin juga tidak ingat ketika hal yang sama yang membuatnya terlahir juga membuat Wonyoung dan Jinwoo hadir ke dunia. Dan sekarang, Minhee sudah cukup umur untuk mengerti, akalnya sudah jauh berkembang daripada ketika ia berumur dua tahun, namun Jinhyuk _lalai._ Dan Wooseok, juga. Mereka lupa bahwa untuk kasus Minhee, akal anak umur dua tahun belum tentu bisa mengerti, dan ingatannya mungkin juga tidak akan utuh ketika ia mulai bertumbuh.

Mereka lalai untuk menjelaskan bahwa walaupun hanya darah dari salah satu orangtuanya yang mengalir di dalam tubuh anak-anak mereka, namun yang lain juga menyayangi anak-anak mereka sama besarnya.

“Waktu Abang lahir, Ayah yang nangis duluan. Bukan Papa.”

Anak sulungnya berkedip beberapa kali. Terkejut, sepertinya. “Oh ya?”

“Iya.” Jinhyuk membelai rambut Minhee lagi, pelan, membiarkan tangannya merasakan lembutnya helai-helai rambut si sulung sementara pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. “Selain ibumu, Ayah yang gendong Abang pertama kali. Abang masih kecil, kulitnya merah, nangisnya kenceng—tapi tiap digendong Ayah, Abang diem. Tenang. Sampai dokter dan suster-suster pada bingung, ini ayah kandung Abang siapa ya, kok Abang malah cuma bisa tidur kalau digendong Ayah?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum, tanpa sadar. Sementara Minhee masih menatapnya dengan raut wajah penuh ingin tahu.

“Sampai Kakak sama Adek lahir, Abang masih minta digendong sama Ayah terus. Yang kewalahan Ayah. Papa cuma bisa gendong satu bayi. Gimana caranya Ayah gendong dua anak sekaligus? Dua-duanya minta ditepukin pantatnya?” Jinhyuk tertawa, tangannya masih mengelusi helai rambut Minhee. “Akhirnya Ayah sama Papa tidurnya misah. Papa sama Adek, Ayah sama Abang sama Kakak. Sampai Abang TK dan kepingin tidur sendiri, karena temen-temen Abang punya kamar sendiri. Abang inget?”

Masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa bahagia namun membingungkan untuk Jinhyuk dan Wooseok, di mana Minhee mulai sadar sepenuhnya pada jabatan di keluarganya sebagai kakak. Keinginan anak sulungnya untuk tidur sendiri jelas merupakan hal baik, bagi Jinhyuk terutama, mengingat setiap malam dia tidak perlu kerepotan mengurus dua anak. Hal tersebut juga berarti kembalinya Wooseok ke kamar mereka. Namun, di satu sisi, selain kekhawatiran akan bagaimana Minhee mengatasi seluruh problema tidur sendiri _sendirian_ , Jinhyuk juga merasa rindu dengan rutinitas malamnya untuk menidurkan Minhee dan Wonyoung secara bergantian.

Hal itu juga berarti, Minhee tumbuh besar lebih cepat daripada yang dia inginkan, dan Jinhyuk belum siap. Atau _tidak pernah siap_.

Minhee menjawab, lirih, “Inget.”

“Inget kan, dulu gimana kita tidur? Bertiga? Ayah, Abang sama Kakak?”

Jawaban itu keluar dengan seluruh ketidakrelaan, sepertinya. Juga lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. “…inget.”

“Ayah pernah ada beda-bedain Abang sama Kakak saat itu? Sampai sekarang?”

Minhee cemberut, dan bilamana mereka tidak berada dalam percakapan yang serius, bibir Minhee jelas akan Jinhyuk cubit dengan tangannya karena gemas. Tapi, ini pembicaraan serius, karena itu Jinhyuk menahan kegemasannya dalam hati. Minhee sendiri, kemudian, menggeleng. Namun sepertinya ia sendiri juga tidak terima dengan jawabannya, sehingga, “Tapi, Wonyoung—”

“Abang,” usapan di pucuk kepala Minhee berhenti. Jinhyuk menarik tangannya dari rambut Minhee, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangan di pangkuan. “Ayah nggak pernah punya keinginan untuk membeda-bedakan semua anak-anak Ayah. Mau Abang, Kakak atau Adek. Kalau kalian kepingin sesuatu, dan itu baik, pasti Ayah dukung, kan? Kalau itu nggak baik buat kalian, pasti juga Ayah larang. Tapi, Abang…”

Jinhyuk menghela napasnya. Ini dia, alasan dari seluruh problem. “Wonyoung perempuan.”

“Terus kenapa kalau Kakak perempuan?”

Minhee and his headstrong attitude… persis Wooseok. _Persis, persis Wooseok_ , renung Jinhyuk dalam hati. Yang mana memang benar—kalau saja mereka hidup di dunia ideal, ketika laki-laki dan perempuan setara dan sama derajatnya.

Sayangnya mereka tidak berada pada dunia yang sepenuhnya ideal. Dan Minhee belum sepenuhnya mengerti itu.

Pertanyaannya, _bagaimana cara mengatakannya_?

“Abang mungkin belum bisa ngerti, tapi. Abang pernah dengar kan, gimana kata orang-orang di luar sana? Yang katanya perempuan cukup tinggal di rumah, memasak, mengurus pekerjaan rumah?”

Kening Minhee mengerut, campuran bingung dan kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak langsung terjawab, sepertinya. “Apa hubungannya sama Kakak?”

“Hubungannya, Abang,” tangan Minhee digamit, kali ini. “Perempuan nggak seharusnya cuma terbatas ada di rumah. Itu berarti mengurangi nilai perempuan karena cukup tinggal di rumah berarti sama saja dengan bilang kalau mereka tidak perlu punya pendidikan yang tinggi, tidak layak punya pekerjaan yang layak. Seakan-akan nilai mereka ada di bawah laki-laki. Dan orang-orang yang berpikiran begitu akan menginjak-injak perempuan.”

Tangan Minhee dielusnya, pelan. “Ayah tahu seharusnya perempuan dan laki-laki setara. Ayah juga kepingin begitu. Tapi sayangnya orang-orang nggak mikir hal yang sama. Dan Ayah takut, gimana kalau pacar Kakak nggak mikir hal yang sama kayak kita? Kalau dia menganggap perempuan lebih rendah derajatnya dari laki-laki? Abang mau, Kakak diinjak-injak sama orang lain?”

Minhee menggeleng. “Nggak mau…”

“Ayah nggak kepingin membeda-bedakan Abang sama Kakak dan Adek. Tapi Kakak perempuan,” Jinhyuk menghembuskan napas, pelan. Tidak bohong kalau hal ini mengganggunya—seluruh persoalan perempuan ini. Selalu ada rasa takut akan bagaimana anak-anaknya tumbuh besar, apakah mereka tidak akan disakiti oleh orang lain. Dan Wonyoung—terlalu banyak variabel di dunia yang dapat membuat Wonyoung disakiti. Karena dia _perempuan_. “Ayah selalu kepingin melindungi kalian. Nggak cuma Kakak. Abang juga, Adek juga. Tapi Kakak posisinya lebih rentan.”

“Karena Kakak perempuan?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk. “Abang paham kan?”

Minhee mengangguk kini, walau agak ragu. Tapi Jinhyuk bisa memaklumi—Minhee hidup sebagai laki-laki dari keluarga dengan mayoritas laki-laki dan pengalamannya melihat dunia belum banyak. Dia bisa saja mengerti bagaimana keluarganya berbeda karena punya dua ayah alih-alih ayah dan ibu seperti keluarga konvensional biasanya tapi sebagai balasannya dia tidak begitu mengerti bagaimana dunia memandang perempuan. “Ngerti.”

“Masih merasa Ayah ngebedain Abang karena Abang bukan anak kandung Ayah?”

Minhee menggeleng, kali ini, dan hal itu adalah alasan senyum yang terbit di wajah Jinhyuk, serta bahu yang terasa rileks dari sebelumnya. Jinhyuk tidak sadar sejak kapan bahunya jadi kaku. Mungkin ketika Minhee bertanya _apa karena aku bukan anak kandung Ayah_?—ada rasa bersalah yang muncul di dada Jinhyuk ketika Minhee mengatakan itu. Rasanya seperti ditonjok. Dan nyerinya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

“A hug?”

Jinhyuk merentangkan tangannya secara otomatis ketika Minhee mendekatkan tubuh. Dipeluknya anak sulungnya tersebut, tangannya mengelus punggung Minhee sementara kepala Minhee berada pada dadanya. “Ayah sayang sekali sama Abang. Jangan pernah ragukan itu, ya?”

Jinhyuk dapat merasakan Minhee mengangguk.

“Tapi, Ayah,” suara Minhee teredam dada dan fabrik kaus yang dikenakan Jinhyuk, “Kalau Ayah terlalu protektif, bukannya nanti jatuhnya mengekang?”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jinhyuk, namun gerakan tangan Jinhyuk yang mengelus punggung Minhee terhenti selama dua detik, sebelum bergerak kembali. Gerigi-gerigi di otak Jinhyuk mulai berputar, memikirkan komentar dari Minhee yang kemungkinan juga tidak dimaksudkan untuk didengar Jinhyuk, mengingat ia tidak meminta konfirmasi apapun terkait hal itu, bahkan sampai pelukan mereka terlepas dan Minhee pamit tidur.

Terlalu mengekang, ya?

_Apa begitu_?

“Minhee protes,” ujar Jinhyuk yang duduk di kursi pantry, menunggu Wooseok yang sedang menyeduh teh untuk mereka berdua. Ketiga anak mereka sudah tidur. Sepuluh menit lalu, Dohyon baru saja dijemput oleh Seungyoun dan Hangyul yang entah pergi ke mana sampai jam sebelas malam baru bergerak untuk kembali pulang. Sebuah keuntungan bahwa mereka belum menyumbangkan crib bekas Wonyoung dan Jinwoo, sehingga Dohyon dapat tidur di sana alih-alih kasur Wonyoung yang jelas akan membuat si Kakak sulit melepaskan Dohyon bahkan di tengah mimpi. “Katanya perlakuan aku ke dia sama ke Wonyoung beda. Dia tanya apa karena Wonyoung anak kandung aku dan dia bukan.”

“Terus?”

“Wooseok, kayaknya kita perlu jelasin tentang surogasi lagi ke mereka.”

Surogasi adalah hasil dari keegoisan mereka untuk memiliki anak. Atau kasus ini, *anak-anak*. Mereka terlalu terfiksasi pada bayangan Little Jinhyuk dan Little Wooseok yang memenuhi rumah dengan tawa dan keceriaan mereka, dan karena itulah, surogasi menjadi pilihan. Pertama, Wooseok dulu, dengan Minhee. Dua tahun kemudian, menyusul Jinhyuk dengan Wonyoung dan Jinwoo karena ternyata ibu kandung mereka memiliki gen kembar. Untuk para ibu yang dijadikan ‘titipan’, mereka membayar sejumlah uang sebagai tanda jasa. Hak asuh jelas jatuh kepada Jinhyuk dan Wooseok sejak anak-anak mereka dilahirkan, namun anak-anak dibebaskan untuk bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya masing-masing kalau ingin. Minhee mengunjungi ibunya sebulan sekali. Wonyoung dan Jinwoo seminggu sekali karena kebetulan tempat mereka les musik dekat dengan rumah ibunya, sehingga mereka selalu mampir setelah les. Pulangnya dijemput.

“Oke,” Wooseok menyanggupi. Suara denting sendok dengan cangkir keramik kemudian menjadi satu-satunya suara di antara mereka sementara ia mengaduk teh. “Wonyoung is always his Daddy’s little girl, though, can’t blame him.”

“Wonyoung juga dekat sama kamu.”

“But she _adores_ you,” secangkir teh ditaruh di hadapan Jinhyuk, dengan Wooseok memegang satu untuk dirinya sendiri sementara ia bersandar pada meja pantry, tepat di seberangnya. “And you’re always being extra protective with her. Not helping. Dan Minhee lagi puber. Kamu tahu sendiri pandangan anak puber kayak gimana.”

“Like the world is always plotting against you.”

“Exactly.” Wooseok menyesap tehnya, dan Jinhyuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak terlalu panas namun tetap hangat, dengan rasa sepat yang sempat tercecap. Khas Wooseok. Wooseok selalu membuat tehnya dengan satu sendok teh gula. Harumnya malam ini chamomile. “But knowing you, you must’ve handled it very well.”

Wooseok terdengar yakin, namun Jinhyuk merasa ragu. “Am I?” Ini adalah sebuah hal yang selalu dia pertanyakan sejak ia resmi menjadi orangtua— _apakah dia sudah menjadi orangtua yang baik_? Kata orang, tidak ada jalan pakem menjadi orangtua yang benar, dan Jinhyuk setuju. Bahkan, telah membesarkan anak pertama bukan berarti hal tersebut akan jadi lebih mudah untuk mengurus anak kedua dan ketiga. Yang benar adalah kau lebih ahli untuk mengganti popok dan menenangkan mereka kala mereka mulai menangis dan lebih tau apa yang harus dilakukan ketika mereka rewel karena sakit. Ketika mereka bertumbuh lebih besar… lebih susah lagi. Bagi Jinhyuk, ia merasa dirinya selalu berjalan tanpa punya arahan terlepas dari berapa anak yang kini mereka punya.

Dia tidak tahu apa Wooseok merasakan hal yang sama. Atau bagaimana bisa Wooseok yakin sepenuh hati pada dirinya—dari mana keyakinan itu berasal? Salah didik dan ia bisa saja merusak masa depan tiga anak.

“You think so little of yourself,” Wooseok berdecak. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka ketika mengatakan itu, namun berubah lagi menjadi wajah tenangnya yang biasa. “Tadi aku lihat Minhee sama Wonyoung ngobrol di kamar. Kalau Minhee masih mikir yang aneh-aneh, dia nggak akan ngomong sama Wonyoung. Lagipula, kalau salah, ya kita perbaiki. Kamu juga nggak sendiri, tahu? Berhenti berpikir macam-macam,” suara Wooseok tidak gusar, tidak juga mencela walau kata-katanya sedikit menusuk. Jinhyuk tahu, ini adalah cara Wooseok menenangkannya. “Kalau kamu salah, bukan cuma kamu yang bisa perbaiki. Aku juga. Yang orangtua bukan cuma kamu, Jinhyuk. Kita hadapi ini sama-sama.”

Jinhyuk tertawa. Cangkir tehnya diletakkan di atas meja, isinya masih setengah. Yang dilakukannya kemudian adalah membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. “Come here.”

Wooseok tersenyum. Cangkir tehnya ikut diletakkan, sementara ia bergerak menghampiri Jinhyuk. Maka dipeluknyalah Wooseok dan diangkatnya ke pangkuan, menghidu harum rambutnya, menyandarkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Wooseok, merasakan helai rambut Wooseok bersentuhan dengan pipinya. “I don‘t know what to do without you.”

“Emang,” nadanya datar, tapi Jinhyuk tahu Wooseok sedang tersenyum geli. “You can‘t live without me.”

Tapi Jinhyuk tidak mau berbohong, tidak untuk orang yang berada di pelukannya, maka. “ _True_.”

Jinhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya, untuk kemudian menatap Wooseok. Wooseok _nya_ , di hadapan, dengan mata yang bersinar penuh keriaan. Wooseok _nya_ , dengan kejutan-kejutan kecil yang dia hadirkan tiap hari. Wooseok _nya_ , dengan pikirannya yang kadang diluar akal, tapi itu dia daya tariknya. Wooseok yang terasa pas dalam pelukan, seakan sebuah rumah yang akan selalu ada dan melindungi. Wooseok yang dia cintai selama lebih dari setengah hidupnya.

“I love you.” Jinhyuk berbisik. Tidak bermaksud untuk diucapkan, namun untuk diungkapkan.

Wooseoknya tersenyum. Tangannya dilingkarkan pada leher Jinhyuk, balasannya diucapkan dengan sama berbisiknya. “Me too. Me too.”

Bibir mereka bertemu. Jinhyuk mengulum bibir bagian atas Wooseok, pelan. Tanpa adanya urgensi atau pretensi—seakan-akan mencium Wooseok adalah suatu hal yang benar di dunia ini, dan bagi Jinhyuk, itu adalah sebenar-benarnya _benar_. Dan Wooseok membalas dengan laju yang sama pelannya.

Seakan-akan mereka punya seluruh waktu di dunia, dan seakan mereka sendirian di rumah tanpa adanya kehadiran tiga anak remaja tanggung yang tidur di lantai dua rumah mereka. Tengkuk Jinhyuk ditekan Wooseok untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, sementara tangan Jinhyuk menelisip masuk ke dalam baju Wooseok, meraba kulit di sana. Meraba pinggang, punggung. Pagutannya masih, masih sepelan mungkin, sedamai mungkin. _They have all the time in the world, there’s no need to rush…._

Ketika telinga mereka sama-sama menangkap suara air mengalir, pagutan mereka otomatis terlepas. Kepala mereka sama-sama tertuju ke arah yang sama, menoleh kepada sumber suara. Pada dapur mereka yang sebelumnya kosong, yang sekarang terisi Jinwoo dengan rambut acak-acakan khas baru bangun tidur, yang mengundang sebuah senyum kecil muncul dari sudut mereka tanpa terkecuali.

Rasanya lucu melihat bagaimana bayi-bayi gembil merah yang dulu diletakkan di gendongan mereka oleh para suster rumah sakit berubah sepesat ini menuju kedewasaan.

Merasa diperhatikan, si bungsu menoleh. Berkedip-kedip memproses bagaimana kedua orangtuanya memerhatikannya tanpa bergerak memisahkan diri… _ya_ , Wooseok masih berada di pangkuan Jinhyuk. “Jangan peduliin Adek. Adek haus. Mau minum.”

“Adek jangan minum dingin-dingin, udah malem. Nanti pilek.” Itu Wooseok, berbicara, tanpa gerakan ingin pindah.

“Iya, nanti dicampur.” Suaranya seakan tidak tertarik, tapi bibirnya mencebik. Jinhyuk, yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan semuanya, menahan tawa. Ah, lucu sekali. His sweet little child, Jinwoo, the littlest….

“Adek mau dipeluk juga?”

Jinhyuk yang bertanya, setelah merasa ia tak akan berhasil untuk menahan tawa. Ada nada geli terselip di sana, memerhatikan bahwa anaknya yang terkecil, mungkin, ah— _cemburu_?

Bibir Jinwoo semakin maju, manyun. Gelasnya kini sudah tercampur dengan air biasa dari dispenser, dan hampir penuh, namun tak segera diminum oleh yang empunya. Justru, Jinwoo menghampiri mereka sementara gelasnya ditaruh di meja pantry. Suaranya lirih, “Mau…”

Wooseok bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, sementara Jinhyuk mengangkat Jinwoo ke dalam pangkuan. Persis seperti bagaimana ia memangku Wooseok sebelumnya. Badan Jinwoo dipeluknya erat-erat, berulangkali mencium pucuk kepala sang anak dengan sejuta sayang. Wooseok sendiri memeluk mereka berdua sambil berdiri. _Dunianya_ , pikir Wooseok, walau kurang dua anak karena sisanya sedang tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing.

Jinhyuk? Sepenuh hati berdoa kepada Semesta, _tolong ciptakan mesin waktu_. Dia masih tidak siap untuk meliat anak-anaknya tumbuh besar, sepenuhnya berjalan sendiri, memilih jalannya sendiri masing-masing, meninggalkannya demi mengejar ambisi dan hidup mereka sendiri-sendiri. Dia masih mau merengkuh mereka bertiga erat-erat dengan kungkungan tangannya sendiri, giving them bear hug they always want him to do when they were really young.

_Sayangnya_ , waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali.

Anak-anaknya akan selalu bertambah besar seiring waktu, tanpa pernah bisa Jinhyuk cegah.

Waktu sarapan di rumah mereka memang selalu berisik. Banyak celotehan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anaknya, beberapa notifikasi di sana-sini, dan Jinhyuk tidak pernah berkeberatan. Ayah tiga anak itu justru seringnya meladeni, dan untuk hari ini, Minhee adalah seseorang yang membawa topik _sarapan_ ke meja makan mereka. Berdebat apakah rasa sarapan harus asin atau manis.

Minhee, sebagai pembuka debat, mengatakan bahwa dia lebih memilih rasa asin dibandingkan manis. Jinwoo memilih manis, karena preferensi rasa si bungsu. Anak itu selalu suka tambahan madu dalam pancakenya, ekstra gula dalam tehnya. Biasanya, hal ini akan diikuti oleh Wonyoung yang punya palate serupa. Terlebih sarapan—anak gadisnya mempercayai kalau dia bisa makan _apa pun_ yang dia sukai hanya dalam waktu sarapan. Alasannya biasanya satu, diet.

Tapi Wonyoung, pagi ini, lebih banyak diam.

Walaupun begitu, pagi mereka masih berjalan. Wooseok sesekali menimpali perdebatan sebagai penengah. Jinhyuk sendiri, kali ini, lebih tertarik untuk memerhatikan tingkah polah anak-anak. 

Di antara denting silverware dan ocehan Minhee tentang alasannya kenapa sarapan haruslah asin (Jinhyuk dalam hati kagum bagaimana anaknya dapat menyebutkan setidaknya limabelas menu sarapan dengan rasa asin dalam kurun waktu setengah menit hanya untuk menguatkan opininya), serta suara notifikasi aplikasi bermacam-macam game dari ponsel Jinwoo, Wonyoung, tanpa aba-aba, memanggil. “Ayah.”

“Kenapa, Kakak?”

“Aku…” gadis kecilnya terlihat bingung, tapi Jinhyuk menunggu dengan sabar dengan perhatian terpusat penuh pada anak gadisnya. “Ayah… nggak suka ya?”

“Nggak suka apa?”

“Nggak suka Kakak punya pacar?”

Jinhyuk diam, melirik Wooseok sekilas yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Seakan tahu bahwa Jinhyuk telah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, bahwa dia bukan lagi Jinhyuk yang sama dengan dua hari lalu. Dia masih Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk yang masih kepingin anak-anaknya berhenti bertumbuh besar, Jinhyuk yang masih kepingin anak-anaknya bisa ia rengkuh hanya dengan satu tangan. Tapi. Tapi Jinhyuk _yang ini_ juga tidak bisa bilang bahwa apa yang terjadi dua hari belakangan membuatnya berpikir.

“Kalau Ayah nggak suka,” ini adalah sebuah hal yang baru dia sadari—sama seperti dirinya, Wonyoung suka sekali meracau ketika merasa tertekan. Lengkap dengan nada yang menaik di akhir penggalan kalimatnya. “Kalau Ayah kesel, kalau nggak senang… nanti Kakak bakal minta putus—”

“Kakak.”

“Iya Ayah? Ayah nggak suka ya? Kakak minta maaf… Kakak nggak akan pacaran-pacaran lagi—”

“Kakak,” Jinhyuk menggeleng pelan. Ah, _anak gadisnya_. “Ayah belum ngomong apa-apa.”

“Oh? _Oh_.” Wonyoung tertegun sebentar, namun kemudian, “Oke… Ayah mau ngomong apa?”

Tenggorokan Jinhyuk jadi kering. Karena itu dia minum. Tapi rasanya seakan bagi anggota keluarganya yang lain, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ini adalah jadi sebuah suspense yang disengaja, walaupun sesungguhnya tidak begitu. Seluruh anggota keluarganya menjadikan dirinya fokus utama, seakan-akan makanan di depan mereka menghilang ditelan angin. “Coba Kakak ajak lagi pacarnya ke sini.”

“Waduh, jangan bilang mau dimarahin, tuh.” Minhee berceletuk, usil. Wooseok menegurnya dengan “Abang,” yang sukses membuat si sulung tutup mulut rapat-rapat.

“—soalnya, Ayah mau minta maaf. Sambil kenalan lagi. Ayah lupa namanya.”

(“ _Kok kamu bisa sebegitu yakinnya pacar Wonyoung anak baik_ , _Seok_?”

“ _I have my ways._ ” _Wooseok, dengan senyum sejuta dolar. Pipi Wooseok dicium, tidak tahan._

“ _Tell me…_ ,” _pipi Wooseok dicum lagi._ “ _…your ways._ ”

_Kali ini rahangnya yang dicium Wooseok._ “ _Here,_ _see…_ ” _Wooseok memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. A suspense. Making it a grande reveal. Truly Wooseok. “Kamu ingat kan kalau aku pegang kontak guru-gurunya anak-anak?_ ”

“ _Ingat._ ”

_Ciuman itu turun menuju dagu._ “ _Pacarnya Wonyoung satu jurusan sama Jinwoo. Tadi pagi aku tanya gurunya. Gimana sih pacarnya Wonyoung ini di sekolah_? _Ternyata anak baik. Karakternya bagus. Dia ketua kelas._ ”

“ _Tapi itu tidak menjamin._ ”

_Bibir Jinhyuk dikecup kali ini, kemudian hidung, lalu mata, membuat Jinhyuk harus terpejam untuk sementara walau tidak rela._ “ _I make sure his teachers got an eye on him. Satu catatan hitam, and they‘ll tell me._ ”

_Jinhyuk tertawa kecil, kemudian._ “ _Seriously?_ ”

“ _And I got his parents contact on my phone. No need to worry about anything, Darling._ ”

“ _How could you be so good at this, Seok?_ ”

“ _I don‘t know, maybe because Wonyoung told me first about him_?” Si _nar mata Wooseok mengerling, terlalu jahil._

“ _Oh, you. Here, I‘ll give you a punishment. That‘s not fair_!”)

_perchance, adv_.: know this as the spirit-level of our love—if you are lost, I will find you.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my twitter and previously written for Kalopsia Secret Santa 2019.
> 
> credit perchance: © [@loversdiction](https://twitter.com/loversdiction/status/1193648313058365447)


End file.
